


Arrhythmia to my overworked heart

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of Accident, Mention of Death, Phone Call, Post-Time Skip, but it's mostly fluff I swear, death of a minor character, mattsun calls makki at midnight, mattsun is sad and depressed, some dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: "Are you kidding- don’t tell me you-“ A quick inhale and an exhale, “-you got off your cab to take these pictures?”“Yes?”“And purposefully caused a traffic congestion? For ducks?”“Yes? Come on Issei- I had to make sure they crossed the road safely!”Or in which Takahiro consoles Issei over phone after a breakdown when they're miles apart from each other (but it doesn't stay that way because Takahiro loves going along with his own impulsive decisions)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Arrhythmia to my overworked heart

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just project the kind of consolation and comfort I want and need onto a matsuhana fic? Yes. Yes I did.

Takahiro loved sleeping. He loved it a lot. Maybe not more than Matsukawa Issei or profiteroles, but he loved it a lot.

The familiar comfort of his bed, the addicting warmth of his blanket, the sweet relief of temporary unconsciousness that rushed through his veins right before he fell asleep- he loved it all.

So naturally, when his phone started ringing at 1:41 in the morning, he had no reason not to decline the call and switch the phone off completely. But one look at the caller ID was enough for Takahiro to throw his precious sleep out of the window.

Issei never called him this late.

He quickly answered the phone and held it tight against his ear, “Issei?”

“Hi- hiro.” Issei’s breath came low and shaken from the end of the line.

His voice sounded desperate. Sad.

_Shattered._

And Takahiro hated it with every fiber in his body, feeling his muscles tense at it as he sat up straight and flipped the desk lamp on.

“Issei? Are you-“

“Please, please just- stay,” Issei’s reply came before he could even finish. “You don’t have to say or ask anything. Just- stay. I need you to stay. Please.”

“Of course, of course, Issei,” Takahiro said, his grip around his phone going tighter than ever. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

The line went silent then and Takahiro heard nothing but Issei’s shuddering breaths until there was a small sniffle and quickly it turned into a fit of sobs and cries until he was bawling on the other side and Takahiro’s heart clenched at it, his fist gripping the sheet of his bed tightly to ground him.

Issei hated crying. He hated crying and he hated crying in front of others.

Takahiro didn’t like this. He hated to see Issei like this. He hated how Issei’s face fell into an expression beyond neutral when he was sad. An expression that used to remove the slight smile that tugged on his lips whenever he met Takahiro’s eyes, that killed the playful glint of his eyes. Takahiro hated it.

He especially hated seeing Issei having to deal with it alone.

And they were miles and miles away from each other now.

“H- hiro?” Issei said in between sobs and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

He sounded so, _so broken_.

“Yes, I’m right here baby- I’m right here.” Takahiro's eyes stung as he replied and he forced back his own tears. “It’s okay, It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”

“I can’t- I-“ Issei sobbed again and Takahiro wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his arms tight around Issei, wipe his tears away and never let go ever again.

“Hey- hey just- let it out okay? Let it all out.”

And Issei did. He sobbed and cried for a few more minutes but it felt like hours to Takahiro as his grip on the sheet beneath him tightened with every passing second.

Issei was suffering. He was suffering and Takahiro knew it. Issei’s pained sobs were telling him so.

But there was nothing he could do.

They were miles and miles apart.

“Hiro,” Issei’s voice came from the end of the line, his voice urgent. “Are you still there?”

“Yes, yes I’m here.” Takahiro replied immediately.

“I’m- s- sorry about that.”

“Issei no- don’t apologize. Don’t be an idiot.”

He was answered with a soft huff. “Yeah and- th- thank you.”

“Of course.” Takahiro replied, “Are you okay now?”

“N- no but I’m feeling much better now.”

“Do you want to-“

“-talk about it?” Issei finished the sentence for him. “Hiro- it’s two in the morning-“ and Takahiro took a quick glance at the clock on the wall- 2:16 am, “-and you have to go to work in the morning. I’ll- talk about it later.”

“No, no Issei.” Takahiro stopped him. “Fuck my work. I’ve got all the time, all the hours, all the minutes for you. Just tell me what happened.”

There was a pause and then a muffed noise that sounded like a pained groan and Takahiro panicked. Fuck did he just make it worse? Was he crying again? “H- hiro you can’t just say stuff like that-“

“I just did and I will again,” Takahiro replied sharply, relieved to know that his panic was pointless. “If you dare put my work above yourself again- I swear to god Issei-“

“Okay fine fine. I’m not mentally strong enough for sappiness right now. I might break down again.” He laughed and it sounded like poison in Takahiro’s ears.

It didn’t sound like a genuine laugh.

It sounded tired.

“Let me ask you again, do you want to talk about it?” Takahiro asked, “If you don’t, that’s okay too.”

A pause. “Yes. I guess.”

“Then spill.”

Takahiro heard Issei take another long and sharp inhale before he started rambling the words out. “O-okay so you know how I have to talk to clients every day- clients- people who have lost someone close and dear to them?” Issei said and Takahiro only hummed, indicating the other to continue. “It’s- it’s hard Hiro. It’s hard to see the pained expression on their faces as they walk in and ask for a casket. It’s hard to show them around the showroom.”

“It’s hard to keep the business face when they break down in front of me. It’s hard to console them, hold them when I know that none of my words or nothing I do can bring their loved ones back to them. Nothing I do can heal their heart.”

“To- today a lady came to the funeral home. She wore a pastel blue dress,” Issei said and even though the last statement was completely irrelevant probably, Takahiro didn’t question it. “She- she lost her seven years old kid in an accident and- and-“ smalls sobs were leaving Issei’s throat again. “-she broke down in front of me when I was showing her caskets Takahiro. She fell on the floor and cried her eyes out while I held her and I couldn’t say a word, not a single word as I watched her cry. I- I didn’t know what to say.”

“She told me how precious and adoring her son was. How energetic he used to be. How he used to help her wash the dishes sometimes or do the laundries. About how he loved insects like they were his siblings. She told me that his favorite color was purple- and his favorite dessert was cheesecake- and- and- then she told me how she lost her precious sunshine two days ago in a road accident.”

“A- apparently they were returning from the mall and she took her eyes off for one second and next thing she knew- he was sprinting across the road- just when the light for the crosswalk turned red and- and- fuck-“ Issei choked on his words, letting out a muffled sob, “-she watched him get hit by a truck in front of her eyes Hiro. In front of her eyes. And she couldn’t do anything. Nothing-“

“Issei-“

“I almost cried there but I held back with every ounce of resistance in my body. I couldn’t lose my business face could I?” Issei sniffled, “But- but after she left I- almost broke down-“ Issei took a deep breath, “I know I shouldn’t be this sensitive. Hell, I work at a fucking funeral home, I should be able to hold myself together right? I should be. But I’m- I’m only a human too and it’s so- It’s- it’s exhausting working here.”

“God- Issei- I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so tired Hiro,” Issei let out another sad chuckle and oh, Takahiro’s brain hated that alright. “So, so tired.”

Issei went silent after that and so did Takahiro, who were on the verge of tears. He needed to console Issei, he desperately needed to say something, anything- that’ll get him to hear Issei’s carefree laugh again. Anything to make Issei feel better again.

But he sucked at it. He sucked at consoling people, not to mention they were on phones now- not even in each other’s reach. He didn’t know what to say at this moment, how to respond to someone whose job revolves around something gruesome and unwanted as death.

So Takahiro did what he was best at. He talked.

“Guess what I saw on the road today?” He said at one point, knowing that talking about the meaning of life and mortality won’t help anything. Everyone was mortal, death was unwanted yet inevitable and accidents were unpredictable and Issei knew all that.

He didn’t need to make Issei forget about everything that happened today. He didn’t need to wash away his sadness.

He only needed to distract him. Distract him long enough for his heart to throw a veil over the sadness.

“What?”

Takahiro held his phone away from his ear and quickly sent Issei a picture. “Check your messages.”

“What-“ Issei said as his voice got distant, probably opening his messages right now, “-ducks.”

“Yes,” Takahiro replied cheerily, “Cute right? I saw them crossing the road when I was on my way to work today.”

“Yeah- yeah they’re cute.” Issei’s reply came, quiet and soothing and _maybe_ Issei had a smile on his face right now, maybe.

And Takahiro would have paid thousands to see that smile.

“Wait let me send you another one.” He said and sent another picture of the ducks- a mother and her three kids walking behind her- this time taken from a different angle. “Look at these cute little fluffy yellow creatures. I just wanna- munch on them.”

“What the hell.”

“Not- not munch but more like- squeeze or like- just- ugh you know what I mean.”

Issei huffed a breath of amusement on the other side. “Yeah but- still, I can’t believe you used the word munch out of all the other options.”

“Ugh shut up.”

“Hey Hiro-“ Issei said when Takahiro was about to send him another picture. This time taken from the front of the line so that the ducks' faces were on the display. “Are these- are these pictures taken on a highway?”

“Yeah? I mean don’t you see the cars?”

“Are you kidding- don’t tell me you-“ A quick inhale and an exhale, “-you got off your cab to take these pictures?”

“Yes?”

“And purposefully caused a traffic congestion? For ducks?”

“Yes? Come on Issei- I had to make sure they crossed the road safely!” Takahiro proclaimed loudly, as if what he’d done to take the pictures were a totally normal thing to do and everyone should follow his example.

“Are you kidding me right now-“ Issei sounded surprised for some reason, “-and the people there didn’t say anything to you?”

“No- I mean there was a lot of honking and maybe yelling- I think someone even called me ‘pink haired bastard’ but I’m not sure. I was too busy taking the pictures you see.”

“Oh my god-“ Issei laughed softly, dragging the end of it by chuckles. “Only you Hiro. Only you could cause a drama to that extension only for ducks. You’re so drastic, it astounds me sometimes.”

Finally. Finally Issei was laughing like Takahiro wanted him too. The laugh was rather a small one, not a ‘tears running and stomach clenching one’- but it was a sign that Takahiro was getting there.

“Are you sure? I mean- do even remember our captain?” Takahiro peeled the blanket off him and tossed it to and side, sitting crossed legged as he leaned back on the headset. “Oikawa Tooru? Ring a bell?”

“Shut up.” Issei said but there was no heat behind it, “Fine. You’re not as dramatic as him- but you’re still on the top of the list.”

“That’s better,” Takahiro said. “Remember that one time Oikawa didn’t give a single toss to Iwaizumi for a whole week because he ate his last milkbread?”

Takahiro smiled as the memories flooded back to him. It was sometime during their last few months in high school when it had happened. Oikawa had yelled, cried, kicked Iwaizumi for stealing his last milkbread that he’d bought from his favorite bakery and they were closing off for the next few months due to some family issue from that day.

Iwaizumi didn’t even bother to apologize once, he only said ‘ _it was just a milkbread, Oikawa’_ and proceeded to live his life like nothing had happened while Oikawa lived in vengeance and refused to acknowledge Iwaizumi’s existence completely.

Not completely though, given that they lived next to each other, had families get together dinner every Wednesday, had after school tuitions together, played volleyball together- Oikawa couldn’t completely avoid Iwaizumi even if he wanted to.

And that- only made Oikawa angrier.

Oikawa decided to give out Iwaizumi’s number to his fangirls as revenge, telling them to text or call Iwaizumi _anytime_ if they wanted to know anything about _Oikawa’s_ whereabouts.

Iwaizumi got unending spam texts and calls after that, so much that he had to completely switch his phone to silent mode most of the time.

Takahiro remembered asking him, _‘Are you not- bothered by this?”_

_“By what?”_

_“Oikawa’s fangirls!”_ Takahiro had exclaimed, _“How are they getting your number?”_

_“Oikawa probably gave it to them.”_

_“What- you already know?”_ Takahiro raised an eyebrow and Iwaizumi nodded, his eyes still fixed on his homework as he coolly twirled a pen on his fingers. _“You know and you’re not chewing his head off right now? Who are you and where is our vice captain.”_

 _“I don’t have to_ .” Iwaizumi smirked- actually Takahiro couldn’t see the smirk because Iwaizumi was practically hovering over his homework but he knew he was. _“Oikawa just dug his own grave and he’s going to fix it himself,”_ was Iwaizumi’s reply but Takahiro didn’t get what it meant then.

Until one day he spotted Oikawa glaring at Iwaizumi’s phone every time it vibrated. Or every time Iwaizumi felt kind enough to reply to one of his fangirl’s texts or even answer their calls when they were all gathered during lunch or practice.

Until one day he and Issei saw Oikawa sneak Iwaizumi’s phone from the bench when he was too busy practicing and doing something with it, his mouth turning into a nefarious grin as he did.

Until one day Iwaizumi flopped down on the floor of the rooftop next to them during lunch and grumbled, _“Hey Oikawa. Something happened with your fangirls? They won’t text or call me anymore.”_

 _“Hmm, I have no idea Iwa chan.”_ Oikawa shrugged and didn’t spare a glance his way before scooting closer and elbowing him lightly in the arm. _“You bored them away with your Neanderthal social skills.”_

How lucky Oikawa was that Iwaizumi was a caveman enough to not know about the blacklist option of a phone.

Or maybe he did but didn’t say anything, knowing what Oikawa must’ve done.

Oikawa sure was lucky.

 _“Shut the hell up.”_ Iwaizumi had said quietly before tearing open the packet of melonpan in his hand and biting into it.

 _‘Oh to be young and jealous.”_ Takahiro had thought silently and shared an understanding look with Issei then, who had a lollipop in his mouth.

 _Hasn’t he been sucking that lollipop since 2_ _nd_ _period?_ Takahiro had thought then too, but didn’t bother to throw the question in the open air.

Now that he thought about it- he should have asked. He should have asked if Issei had been sucking the same one orange flavored lollipop since the math class or if he had finished one and started a new one right after. Or was it that he’d finished long ago and was solely sucking on the stick-

”Oh please, how could I forget?” Came Issei’s reply from the other side, interrupting Takahiro of his very unimportant train of thoughts. “Remember the smile on Oikawa’s face when Iwaizumi brought him the first set of milkbreads after the bakery reopened? He looked like he was being given an Oscar award.”

“Good ol’ times.” Takahiro sighed.

“Good ol’ times indeed.”

“Oh and guess what, I found a new pastry shop today.” Takahiro announced as he sat up again and leaned back more comfortably, playing with the hem of his blanket. “And believe me when I say this Issei- they make the best profiteroles.”

“You told me that last time you found that pastry shop by the station.”

“No no, I was wrong you see- that shop made good profiteroles but the one I found today? They make the best Issei, the absolute best.”

“Is that so?” Takahiro could feel the smirk on Issei’s face from the phone.

“Yeah. Their profiteroles have just the right amount of softness to it you know it’s perfect- and the cream is just-“ He put his thumb and index together and kissed it soundly, just like a chef would after making their new 5 star recipe that would cost more than everything Takahiro had ever had combined, “-the sweetness was just so perfectly balanced-“ The thought of profiteroles was definitely fucking up his vocabulary because the only word he could think of was _perfect_. “-oh god I’m dragging your ass there next time you come to Tokyo Issei.”

“Can’t wait.” Issei chuckled as Takahiro kept fawning over the saccharine sweet deliciousness of the profiteroles.

“Oh oh wait- I saw one more thing today-“

“God Hiro when do you even work-“ Issei’s disappointed sigh rang in his ears but he ignored it.

“I sent you a pic babe. Look.”

“It’s a cloud-“ Issei paused, “-it looks like a dick.”

“Right?” Takahiro exclaimed and Issei snorted at the excitement in his voice from the other side, “Horny clouds.”

“No but this cloud- its shaped so perfectly like a dick-“ Issei was chuckling audibly now and they didn’t sound broken like before, “-how-“

Yes yes _yes_

“I sent this pic to Iwaizumi first and he said go back to work moron.”

Issei wheezed. “Sounds like him.”

“Sent this to Oikawa about two hours ago and guess what he said?”

Issei stopped wheezing at that, anticipated to hear the answer. “What?”

“Iwa chan’s dick is bigger than that.”

The line went dead for a moment before Takahiro heard a suppressed wheeze, like Issei was covering his mouth with his hand and then suddenly Issei was cackling like a madman, breathing heavy against the phone as he laughed uncontrollably.

Warmth blossomed in Takahiro’s chest at the sound.

He had been waiting to hear this sound for so, so long.

“That’s-“ Issei said in between laughter, “That’s so like Oikawa-“

Issei’s laugh was going to cause him heart arrhythmia and possible death too, Takahiro was positive of this.

“I know.” Takahiro replied and bit his lip to refrain himself from smiling too much. His jaws _hurt_.

Oh how he wished he could see Issei laughing and smiling right now.

“He can’t reply to anything without making it about volleyball or aliens or Iwaizumi’s dick-“

Oh if only Takahiro could take a train back to Miyagi right now just to see his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe he-“ Issei’s laughter died down a little. “He actually said that.”

If Only.

“Me either.” Takahiro said, his own head clouding with thoughts after thoughts, “The more days pass the more they become utterly shameless Issei. Guess what my ears had to hear that day when I called Oikawa during the Olympics?”

Wait- _if?_

“What?”

Oh.

“Our former captain- received my call while he was being dicked down by our former vice captain.” Takahiro said. “You can imagine the rest.”

Issei was laughing again. This time open, loud and even though he was on the other side of the phone it felt as if Issei’s laughter had managed to fill the immediate vacancy in Takahiro’s room.

 _Oh_.

“That’s- oh my god- my sincere condolence stays with you babe. I pray for your quick recovery.”

Takahiro knew exactly what to do.

“Your sympathy means a lot to me.” Takahiro concluded.

“But I- kinda wanna make this cloud dick pic my boss’s contact picture.” Issei said as Takahiro got up and ran out of his room, pulled his red business suitcase out of the storage and dragged it back again.

Just because they were miles apart right now didn’t mean it has to stay this way when the sun would be up too.

“Feel free to do so.” He replied as he placed the phone between his shoulder and ear, threw the doors of his closet open and started throwing whichever shirts and pants that were within reach into the suitcase.

“Hiro? I’m hearing- sounds from that side.” Issei replied. _Oops_. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m just-“ He picked up a black silk shirt with floral patterns on it. Issei had gifted this to him last year. It was his favorite and also Issei’s. He had said he looked unexplainably hot when he wore it to their dinner date.

Well Issei complimented his every look. Even if Hiro was naked wearing nothing but a pink loincloth Issei would probably call him a vogue model.

Still, it was special. Hiro dropped the shirt in his suitcase too.

“-I’m just trying to get comfortable in bed.” Hiro quickly fished for a lie and threw it in.

“Oh.” Issei replied and now Takahiro regretted for not coming up with a better lie. “I’m sorry for keeping you up this late.”

“Issei’s I swear to god if you keep apologizing-“ Takahiro sighed angrily. What was with Issei and apologizing today? He never apologized unless it was truly his fault and Issei had not done anything wrong this time. “Plus I wasn’t asleep when you called me anyway.”

“Yeah but still- I know how much you love sleeping Hiro.”

“Then you should also know that I don’t love it more than I love you right?”

Issei choked on the other side. Ah yes Issei and his inability to take any cheesy comment. He would gag at the sight of his two best friends being lovey-dovey and sappy in front of him but the blush like madman the moment Takahiro threw them at him.

God he was so, _so_ cute.

Takahiro wondered how he had done in his past life to be blessed with such an unbearably cute boyfriend.

“H- Hiro.”

“I love you Issei.” He said in a serious tone because he was serious, “I love you very much.”

He heard Issei’s muffled groan. “Idiot, shut up shut up.”

“I love you so, so much.”

“Okay okay I get it, shut up now.” Issei said. “I love you too. A lot.”

“Hmm.” Takahiro hummed, “And about what you said back then? About how you think you shouldn’t be so sensitive or should be able to handle every situation you come across at your work or whatever? I wanted to beat you with a stick when you said that.”

“You go from loving to cruel so fast Hiro, it’s almost terrifying.”

“No shut up Issei, don’t you fucking decide on what you should or should not feel. If you feel it, then you do. There’s nothing wrong about having feelings Issei, even if some of them are unprofessional or makes you feel stupid,” Takahiro snapped. “You’re human too, that’s right and you’re allowed to have these feelings, you’re allowed to feel sympathy for others and you’re allowed to cry when you feel like it’s too much to handle. It’s okay because you’re human, it’s okay because being sensitive is just a part of human nature and professionalism can’t change that. If it did I’d be fucking scared Issei.”

Issei laughed contentedly at that, “Yeah,” He said, “yeah okay.”

"So don't ever dare throw away your feelings," Takahiro said, "Understood?"

"Yeah."

“I want a proper response Matsukawa.”

“Yes yes understood, my dearest,” Issei replied earnestly and paused a moment before letting out a sweet low chuckle and oh, Takahiro is so fucked, so _gone_ for this man. “I wish you were here right now.”

“Me too.” Takahiro replied. “You’re yawning. Go to sleep, Issei.” 

_You’ll have me there when you wake up._

“Yeah but uhm-“ Issei grumbled, fidgeted around with his words and all Takahiro got was ‘uh’ ‘uhm’ and ‘ugh’ ten times in the last fifteen seconds from his lover.

“Out with it.” Takahiro replied as he flopped down on his bed again with his laptop in his hand, flipped the lid open and turned it on, opening the mail as fast as he could.

And that gave Issei the right push to his confidence button apparently. “Can you stay on the line?” Issei said before he could even finish. “Just a little longer? You don’t have to say a word-“

“I’m here. I’ll stay.” He said softly as he started composing a new mail to his boss. “You go to sleep.”

“Oh okay. Thank you.” Issei said and there was no sound of movement after that until he spoke again, “I’m hearing sounds of a keyboard being rammed. Don’t tell me you’re working at this hour Hiro.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, trust me.” Takahiro waved it off the best he could. He couldn’t let Issei know of his surprise yet. “Good night baby.”

“Good night Hiro.” The other man said and Takahiro couldn’t help but let the smile show on his face.

Soon soft snores were heard from the other end of the line and Takahiro’s smile grew wilder on his face as he hit the send button to his mail.

God he was so very gone for Matsukawa Issei.

  
  


Takahiro stood in front of the tall nine storeys building and heaved a sigh of contentment. In last 3 or so hours, he’d emailed his boss, left his apartment, got on a train and after 3 long hours of sitting next to a bald ‘tattoos from head to toe’ guy who was three times bigger than him, who somehow found interest in Takahiro and told him the origin story of the bike gang he leads and offered Takahiro to join their gang by the end of it (to which Takahiro politely declined, thanking the gods above when the gang leader left the train without chopping Takahiro’s head off for refusing his offer), he was finally here, in Miyagi.

He picked up the small suitcase and held it against his chest as he tiptoed past the sleeping guard. Once the guard was completely out of the sight he ran for the elevator. He placed the suitcase back down on the floor as soon as he got in and pressed eight with his other hand.

The elevator dinged when it reached the floor and Takahiro poked his head out to check the hallway before getting out.

_8C 8C 8C- ah- found it_

Takahiro rechecked the address and apartment number twice before he reached out and rang the door.

As soon as the doorbell rang Takahiro felt sudden nervousness flooding inside him, anxiety burning in his stomach, making its way up to his chest and suddenly, he wanted to run back to Tokyo.

What if Issei didn’t want to see him? What if Takahiro was being troublesome? Wasn’t it annoying to show up at someone’s home at almost six in the morning? What was he doing here shit-

The door swung open and the nervousness in Takahiro’s chest reached sky high, making it hard for him to breathe.

There he was, Matsukawa Issei, his best friend and the love of his life, who he hadn’t seen in five months, standing in front of him wearing a pitch black shirt with checked pajama shorts, his hair a mess and his eyes still heavy with sleep.

“Wh-“ was all Issei managed to get out before his vision cleared and he saw Takahiro in front of him and immediately all the sleep was gone from his eyes.

“Uh- uhm- hi?” Takahiro said intelligently and then dropped his gaze to the floor below, then to the umbrella stand next to the door, then to Issei’s shorts. Then to the wrinkled collar of the shirt Issei wore and then back to his eyes again. “Good morning?”

Issei didn’t say anything. Instead he gawked at Takahiro like he had dropped from the sky and blinked twice- thrice, as if to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. With every second passed Takahiro found himself feeling ever more anxious, the birds in his rib cage fluttering too hard for him to breathe. Then Issei’s expression went blank again, his eyes finding back the familiar dark shade and for a moment Takahiro thinks he’s going to shut the door on his face before Issei is lunging at him.

Before Takahiro could even process the whole thing he was being engulfed in two long arms, pressed against the other’s body and was being hugged like he was the pillar of the entire world and if the other man let go he would vanish into thin air and the world would crumble down.

Issei hugged him like there was no tomorrow and Takahiro felt his eyes burn, the tears coming up to surface under the overwhelming embrace he was being given.

Stupid, stupid Issei. Did he even know what he did to Takahiro’s poor, _poor_ overworked heart?

Takahiro circled his arms around Issei’s broad shoulder too and pulled him as close as physics would allow. He started prepping kisses along his neck to his jaw, making sure Issei can feel every press, every touch of his lips against his skin.

“You’re- you’re really here.” Issei muttered breathlessly against Takahiro’s shoulder and he held him tighter like he couldn’t get enough of Takahiro’s warmth, his presence.

“Yes, yes I am baby.” Takahiro smiled against his skin and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’m really here. We’re not miles apart anymore.”

“Hiro,” Issei said his name like saying his name calmed him down, “Hiro,” he said again and a moment later Takahiro heard the soft sniffles leaving Issei’s throat, turning into a fit of sobs like someone had cracked open the wall of the dam that Issei has been building for god knows how long. Takahiro dropped his hands and hugged the other man around his waist, never stopping the kisses.

They weren’t kisses anymore. They were just presses of his lips against Issei’s delicate, soft skin. Presses to comfort. Console. Reassure.

Takahiro didn’t say a word as the other man sobbed on his shoulder, his broken whimpers echoing through the empty hallway. He held him tight until Issei’s sobs finally died down, replacing them with quiet sniffs.

“Let it all out?” He asked. Issei nodded against his shoulder and Takahiro’s smile grew. “Can I see my boyfriend’s face now?” He asked again and Issei let out a muffled chuckle against the crook of his neck before pulling away.

Takahiro brought their foreheads together and sighed, gazing deeply into his lover’s eyes. He wiped away a few tears that clung to the corners of Issei’s eyes and kissed away some that rolled off. His eyes were a little red and puffed from the crying but they were still one of the most beautiful things Takahiro had landed his eyes upon.

He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss on the other’s lips and Issei returned it just as eagerly. Issei’s lips were wet from the tears that managed to reach that far and Takahiro’s were too dry probably but none of them seem to care about it.

It was calming, soothing, endearing.

Takahiro wanted to hold Issei like this forever and ever.

When Issei pulled away there was a smile on his lips and his expression looked relaxed. “Hi.” He said.

“Hi again.” Takahiro returned the same smile.

“It’s Tuesday Hiro,” Issei said, nuzzling their noses together like he was addicted to the closeness they had, “don’t you have work today?”

“I do.” Takahiro replied, holding the curl of Issei’s hair between his fingers. His hair had grown quite long in the last few months. Takahiro will have to give him a haircut. “But I emailed my boss about this so it’s all good. I told him it was severely urgent.”

“You emailed,” Issei chuckled, “but did you wait for your boss’s response?”

“Nope.” Issei laughed this time, angelic and beautiful and carefree and again, his laugh would be the cause of Takahiro’s heart arrhythmia and maybe Takahiro didn’t mind.

“You kind of came without a notice.” Issei said, “And I practically have nothing in my fridge right now to make a decent breakfast for both of us, unless you are in for cup noodles as one.” Takahiro sighed to that. Really? That’s how his boyfriend lived? In checked pajama shorts and living on cup noodles? “So wanna go on a reunion date to the nearest seven eleven and annoy the morning shift employee?”

Takahiro kissed the top of his nose, “Sounds good to me.” He said, “But before that, how about a quick nap with some bonus of cuddles and kisses?”

“Hmm, sounds better.” Issei smiled and pulled them both inside his apartment.

The sun was up and they weren’t miles apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is AGAIN based on sky's idea hehe ily bae~
> 
> Drop kudos and maybe some feedbacks I'll love you forever
> 
> Also this is 100% unbeta'd so if you saw any mistakes. No you didn't. 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
